The Keejod Republic
' The Keejod Republic', known as the Kee'Jod Republic to some parts of the Trolliverse, is a spacefaring presidential consitutional republic located in the Chechondra Galaxy. It was founded by the Yingor after the Chechondra was mysteriously recreated by Daikon. Presidency The Keejod Republic's presidential system allows presidents to serve for three terms of 5 years. After each term is completed, an election is held to determine the next president. If the incumbent is completing his or her first or second term, he or she has the opportunity to run for president again. Leadership Daikon was elected by a landslide by the population, and was president for 5 years before his death in the Unification War. Afterwards, Nar'Ochu was sworn in as temporary head of state until an election took place. After the election took place, Uai Gong became president. After two terms, the Centrist Convention voted in favor of Zahn Tegu, a more centrist candidate than the conservative leaned Gong. Tegu won the election with 73% of the vote. Election History The first election involved three probable candidates (Daikon, Yu Pitol, and Shail Tok). Daikon was apart of the Keejodian Republican Party, while the two other candidates were popular independent candidates. Overall, Daikon was the most popular candidate, due to him recreating the Chechondra. He won 81% of the vote, Yu Pitol won 8% of the vote, while Shail Tok won only 6% of the vote. The other 5% were given to other independents running for president. While Nar'Ochu was the temporary head of state, Uai Gong of the Centrist Republican Party, Tiel Shen of the Populist Party, Haoi Leng of the Restoration Party, and independent runner Jiu Htu were the probable candidates for the second presidential election. Overall, Uai Gong and Jiu Htu were the most popular candidates due to their recent political histories. However, Gong took 53% of the vote, Htu took 27% of the vote, Tiel Shen took 13% of the vote, and Leng took 4 percent of the vote. 3% went to other independent candidates. The third election involved three probable candidates. The candidates included the incumbent candidate Uai Gong, Tiel Shen of the Populist Party, and Yao Diu of the Liberal Restoration Movement. Uai Gong and Tiel Shen were initially even in terms of popularity. However, Yao Gong took the presidency with 63% of the vote, Tiel Shen took 21% of the vote, while Yao Diu took 8% of the vote. The other 8% of the vote went to independent candidates. The fourth election involved five probable candidates. The candidates included CRP selected candidate Zahn Tegu, Populist Party candidate Keelie Bonsden, independent candidate Jiu Htu, Ulan Tecka of the Keejodian Liberation Movement, and the independent candidate Tiel Shen. Zahn Tegu stole most of the spotlight in terms of popularity. In the end, she won 73% of the vote, Jiu Htu won 11% of the vote, Keelie Bonaden and Tiel Shen both won 7% of the vote, Ulan Tecka won 1% of the vote, while 1% of the vote went to other independent candidates. Media networks across Trolliverse became hubs for left wing critics, as the Centrist Republican Party has ran the Keejod Republic for three terms straight. Many of these critics have made conjectures that the CRP rigged the elections in their favor, although there is no feasible evidence that this ever occurred. List of leaders #Daikon (Keejodian Republican Party) (One term) #Nar'Ochu (Temporary head of state) (No political party) #Uai Gong (Centrist Republican Party) (Two terms) #Zahn Tegu (Centrist Republican Party) (Currently one term) Relations with Foreign Powers Category:Republics